warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
House Procon Vi
House Procon Vi is an Imperial Knight House of the Questor Mechanicus. House Procon Vi is unusual in that it maintains both an independent presence on the Knight World of Procon and another large contingent who serve as vassals to the Legio Solaria. This is because large numbers of House Procon Vi Scions were seconded to the Forge World of Tigrus to serve as Titan crews for the Imperial Hunters, and their loyal brothers and sisters came to fight at their side in their Knight armours. The almost entirely female Legio Solaria has a close relationship with its Vassal Knight House, with many of that Titan Legion's Princeps and Moderati sharing blood links with Procon Vi's Scions. These bonds would prove their worth on the brutal battlefields of Beta-Garmon during the Horus Heresy, where the Loyalists faced war and destruction on an unimaginable scale. House History , during the Battle of Beta-Garmon in the Horus Heresy.]] Notable Campaigns *'Battle of Beta-Garmon, "The Titandeath" (006-013.M31)' - House Procon Vi took part in the long and savage Beta-Garmon campaign as the Knight vassals of the ''Legio Solaria. The campaign included hundreds of war zones across dozens of worlds. Even before the greater armies of the Warmaster Horus reached the star cluster, the battle lines had long since been drawn, and fighting had been going on for many Terran years. It was a cauldron of battle that would consume millions of lives before its end and see the demise of entire Titan Legions, earning this campaign the dire moniker of the "Titandeath." The Beta-Garmon Cluster, also known as the gateway to the throneworld of Terra, was the last hurdle that the Warmaster Horus' forces had to overcome before they reached the Imperium's capital world. Heavily fortified by the Loyalists, Beta-Garmon would become one of the greatest and bloodiest battles of the Horus Heresy, as well as one of the longest-lasting. Notable Knights * Falcon - Imperial Knight Crusader of Baron Baravi Hanto. Notable Personnel * Rahajanan - Rahajanan was the father of Mohata Mankata Vi and the King of Procon during the Great Crusade. * Vakrian - Vakrian was the brother of King Rahajanan and piloted an ancient Knight bearing a pair of massive claws. * Shunji - Shunji was the son of King Rahajanan and piloted an ancient Knight bearing a broadsword and a rebated lance. He was considered the finest Noble of Procon. * Baravi Hanto - Baron Baravi Hanto was the pilot of the Knight Crusader Falcon. Hanto led the Knights of House Procon Vi during the Battle of Beta-Garmon. House Appearance House Colours The colours of House Procon Vi are silver and black. House Arms The House Arms of House Procon Vi is a broken lance clasped in the talons of a blue eagle on white. Sources * White Dwarf 30 (February 2019), "Vassal Knight Houses," pg. 130 * Adeptus Titanicus - The Horus Heresy: Titandeath (Specialty Game), pg. 93 * Titandeath (Novel) by Guy Haley, Chs. 1, 5, 18 Category:H Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Imperium Category:Knight Houses Category:Imperial Knights Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Walkers